Space Time Matter Chronicles: The Dinosaur Master
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: A search and rescue mission for the vet's missing father while exploring the dinosaur world. Find out how Jungle of Giants got its name and find out what can be fearsome to scare the raptors away from their own territory in the 11th chapter. There will be three returning characters from Space Time Matter Chronicles: The Unexpected Mission
1. Prologue

Years had passed since the Space Time Matter incident; Edmund Turkin's research on Space Time Matter was in custody of a government agency. However, his younger brother Jack and younger sister Alice had the research log and data secretly. Jack was married before he became a paleontologist since his university graduation. He witnessed his older brother's trial and visited him in prison later. After Jack was divorced due to his career, he worked very hard to raise his only daughter Viola who became a veterinarian due to her love of animals. Six months later, she received an email from her father who time-travelled to a world where dinosaurs rule. The news revealed an unusual storm occurred in Jack's neighborhood in the Midwest of United States during a thunderstorm an hour later. His house and the neighborhood disappeared into the dinosaur world as he programmed the gate he developed from his brother's research. Viola hired David Linning a technology and equipment expert to build her the time gate using the notes she requested from her aunt and Linning became the first member of the expeditionary team she formed. She made use of social networking to find recruits for the expedition. Two soldiers, Sergeant Connor Cooper and Corporal Joe Haggard, became recruits of her expedition due to their experiences of fighting dinosaurs and were also responsible for capturing her uncle during the Space Time Matter incident. Dr. Alex Horner was referred by Cooper and the paleontologist became an asset to the expedition due to his knowledge of dinosaurs. They packed tents and sleeping bags to camp out in the prehistoric wilderness as well as sandwiches to keep them from starving. Each member also brought a durable water container, a barbecue lighter, and fishing supplies to harvest fish in the wilds. Haggard only carried a 7.62 mm general-purpose machinegun whereas Cooper was well-equipped with a knife, hand grenades, flash bangs, a 50 caliber magnum revolver, a 12 gauge pump-action shotgun, and a RPG7. After Linning made the gate, they opened a portal to enter into the dinosaur world.


	2. Jungle of Giants

The expeditionary team arrived into a setting of a dense jungle with cycads, ferns, and a variety of prehistoric plants. "What time period is this?" Viola asked Horner. "The age of dinosaurs is called the Mesozoic Era which is divided into the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous" Horner explained but he dodged the question. "What dinosaur is that?" Linning raised a question as the team saw a green long-necked dinosaur with the same height as an average human approaching a tree. "Plateosaurus, the earliest herbivore living in the Triassic period and can walk on two legs or four." It reared up on hind legs to reach leaves of the tree and it stood taller than an average human. "Amazing," Viola commented on its move. "So much for civilian dinosaurs", Haggard muttered as the team saw herds of different dinosaur species grazing. "On the left you will see a herd of Dryosaurus the gentle Jurassic herbivore," Horner pointed to a herd of diminutive yellow herbivores with green heads feeding on the bushes. "On the right you will see a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus," said Horner as the team turned to a herd of two species of duck-billed dinosaurs. "Which one is which, Dr. Horner?" Cooper questioned the paleontologist. "Corythosaurus got its name 'helmet lizard' for having a helmet crest on its head, whereas Parasaurolophus had a tube-like crest on its head used for communication. All hadrosaurs, the Cretaceous duck bills, lack defense abilities and seek safety in numbers," Horner provided additional information to the team. "This is so messed up" Haggard was confused as the jungle was inhabited with dinosaurs of different time periods.

The expedition progressed one-fourth of the dense jungle and then came across something odd. "Whatever the time period is, it got weird-looking birds" Haggard referred to the pigeon-sized dinosaur birds with fingers on their wings and teeth on their mouths. "Those are Archaeopteryx, the first known bird of the Jurassic Period," Horner informed the expedition. "Are they carnivores that will attack us?" asked Haggard as he prepared for defense. "Archaeopteryx fed on insects and it is less likely for them to attack us. Their feathers are not for flight but for gliding," Horner reassured the team. "Sucker birds," Haggard laughed.

The expedition took a break near a river where a herd of small herbivores were drinking. "Those dinosaurs are cute, what are they?" Viola asked Horner. "Homalocephale, small herbivore that got the name 'even head' from its flat top head," he answered. She went closer to one of the Homalocephale and it sniffed her by the time she touched it for the first time. "I never seen anybody getting close to a wild dinosaur," Linning commented. "Can those herbivores defend themselves?" Cooper questioned. "I don't think so," Horner made assumptions knowing that the Homalocephale's head was too fragile for head-butting. A crocodile-jawed dinosaur with the height similar to an average human burst out of the foliage into the river causing the Homalocephale to flee. "What's going on?" Viola asked as she rejoined the group. "Baryonyx, everybody get to cover. Cooper, Haggard, don't waste bullets on it," Horner recognized the dinosaur and called everyone to hide in the foliage. "Tell us about it, Dr. Horner," Cooper requested information. "Baryonyx got its name for having a heavy claw on each hand used to spear fish out of the water. It also hunts other dinosaurs for food as well." Horner informed the expedition as they watched the Baryonyx sank its hand into the water impaling its claw into a fish then lifted it out of the water and swallowed it whole. The dinosaur left the river unaware of the human presence and Cooper made a comment, "We are lucky that Big Claw is not interested in us." The expedition then fished for food and extracted the water to be boiled.

In the third-quarter of the jungle, the expedition encountered a baby dinosaur emerged from the mud. "A baby Apatosaurus, it is also called Brontosaurus," Horner identified the dinosaur specie and it became imprinted to Viola as the first person it saw thinking her as its mother. "It's a girl, where is her mother?" she asked the paleontologist. "Sauropods, the giant long-necks, laid their eggs and buried them abandoning their young to their fate. Their behavior is similar to modern sea turtles," answered Horner. "When the Brontosaurus grew up, can it fight?" asked Haggard. "Brontosaurus has a long whiplash tail used as a weapon against predators. Its alternative attack is pounding the enemy with its front legs," the paleontologist informed the soldiers. "This big girl can save us some bullets," Haggard commented. Viola named the infant dinosaur Pat and carried her. "All sauropods can forage food on ground level or higher," Horner informed.

Further on, the expedition came across a supply crate and wondered where it came from. They salvaged whatever supplies inside the crate ranging from food such as sandwiches, vegetables, and hot dogs to ammo including bullets and hand grenades. Chirping sounds were heard and a chicken-sized green dinosaur came out of the bushes. "Compsognathus, the world's smallest dinosaur," Horner recognized the specie and the expedition was quickly surrounded by a pack of those small dinosaurs. "Compies live in packs and fed on lizards, insects, and small mammals", he added. "They don't seem friendly," Cooper commented on their preparation for attack. "I'll show them," Haggard spoke as he ran and kicked a several Compies. "Those little guys don't worth a bullet," Cooper knew that the Compies were absolutely the weakest dinosaurs and therefore gave them a kick as well. This caused the pack of Compies especially the kicked ones to scurry.

The expedition built a camp with bonfire used to cook some of the fishes as well as boiling the water and Viola fed Pat with some of the vegetables. A herd of two dinosaur species were feeding on the foliage not far from the expedition. "Doctor, what are those?" Linning asked Horner and Cooper noticed their spiky thumbs, "Look at what they have." "The green dinosaurs are Iguanodon that got the name 'iguana tooth' for having teeth similar to iguanas. The duck-billed ones are Ouranosaurus that have colorful sails on their backs to heat up and cool down. Iguanodon and Ouranosaurus belong to the same family, the iguanodonts, for having a versatile hand with three middle fingers for walking on, a small finger for grasping vegetation, and a spiky thumb used as daggers against predators," Horner informed the expedition and they later rest for the night.

The next day after the expedition woke up, they heard huge footsteps coming toward them and the soldiers prepared themselves if it was Tyrannosaurus Rex in their previous military exercise years ago. The gigantic dinosaur turned out to be a yellowish-brown sauropod having the height twice the size of a modern giraffe and it had nostrils on top of its head. "Brachiosaurus, the world's tallest dinosaur, can use its great height to reach leaves of tall trees," Horner recognized the dinosaur as an herbivore. The Brachiosaurus walked towards the paleontologist and lowered its head to sniff him. It was also his first time to touch a real living dinosaur and the wild Brachiosaurus walked away without damaging anything.


	3. Grasslands

After the expedition had breakfast, they made it out of the Jungle of Giants to the grassy plains with hills. They traveled a third of the area and saw a herd of brown ostrich-like dinosaurs that Horner identified from downhill. "Gallimimus, they are ostrich-like omnivores that feed on both insects and plants and are the fastest dinosaurs in the world. Now they are heading towards us, quick." The team began running, however within minutes the Gallimimus herd caught up to the expedition. "We can't outrun them, they are too fast," Linning commented on their speed. "There's a dead tree, take cover," Cooper ordered as the whole team climbed over the log and crouched on the other side of the object as the Gallimimus jumped over. The expedition crept to the other side watching those omnivores becoming farther away. "We are lucky that those ostrich dinosaurs did not run us over," Haggard muttered.

The expedition rested for hours and heard roars. "Triceratops," Haggard spoke as he spotted a herd of medium-sized grey three-horned dinosaurs. "Those are Torosaurus, they have the biggest skull of any animal walked the Earth and can be distinguished from their rectangular frills. I don't think Torosaurus can stand up to larger carnivores," Horner clarified. A pair of Torosaurus faced each other, one of them roared while the other pawed the ground then roared back. "Another dinosaur fight that we get to watch," Haggard muttered as he remembered watching two dinosaurs fought in the space time matter incident. The Torosaurus locked horns and one of them pushed its opponent. "Actually, it is more of a dominance display or to win a mate," Horner explained knowing that the Torosaurus would not seriously injure one another. "That's pretty rough for them," Viola commented on their behavior. "Dr. Horner, what are those?" Cooper asked as he noticed a herd of smaller but spiky horned herbivores living with the Torosaurus. "Styracosaurus, it got the name 'spiked lizard' for having six long spikes on the side of its frill used for defense against small carnivores. Like modern rhinoceros, it uses its nasal horn as a weapon." Horner answered. "What about the ones with a thing on their noses?" Linning asked as he saw a herd of different herbivore specie. "Pachyrhinosaurus, it got the name 'thick nose lizard' for having a thick bump on its nose. It also has a horn protruding from the center of its frill as an extra weapon against small predators." Horner informed the team. "Triceratops would make a better soldier than those," Haggard muttered. "Triceratops is more dangerous than the docile horned herbivores we see but it can fend off bigger predators," the paleontologist spoke to the soldier.

The team traveled miles to a watering hole where they extracted water for boiling. "What do you know about the nesting dinosaurs?" Viola asked Horner as they saw two herds of different species of dinosaurs formed nesting grounds. "The colony on the left is a pack of Oviraptor. The name 'egg thief' is a misconception as you see they are in fact protective guardians of their own nests. They would jump kick, claw, or bite to fend off predators. On the right is a herd of Maiasaura, it got the name 'good mother lizard' for its behavior of taking good care of their young," he answered. "Wild grown-up Brontosaurus," Linning spotted a herd of long dinosaurs coming to the watering hole for a drink. "Those are Diplodocus, one of the world's longest dinosaurs, can be distinguished from the Brontosaurus based on the longer neck. Like Brontosaurus, its long whiplash tail can be used as a weapon against predators," Horner corrected him. "What would those be?" Cooper spotted a herd of dinosaurs with shorter neck and tail traveling with the Diplodocus. "Those are Camarasaurus, shortest defenseless sauropod, have teeth like chisels used to mash up toughest plant material," Horner answered. "Let's take the right, none of us want any unnecessary fights," Cooper suggested as everyone agreed. Viola and Pat got close to one of the Maiasaura nests and the baby Apatosaurus get to play with the baby Maiasaura. A Maiasaura brought food to their family and Horner commented, "The father finds food to feed its young while the mother watches the nest. Parents take turns watching the nest, however the Maiasaura lack defense abilities and avoided predators before establishing nesting colonies." "What an irony, a good parent should be able to protect its own children too," Haggard muttered.

After an hour the expedition continued their travel, they rested near the entrance of a forest made up of different trees.


	4. Ancient Forest

The following day, the expedition explored the forest after replenishing energy. They progressed half way through the forest and stopped as a herd of herbivore with diamond-shaped plates on their backs emerged passing them. "Are those, Stegosaurus?" Cooper asked as he took a guess. "Good eye, Cooper. Those herbivores use their plates as solar panels to regulate its body temperature and their spiky tails are used as weapons against predators," Horner commented on his guess. "Anybody who dares to take on them will be in a world of pain," Haggard spoke with humor. "As long as we don't provoke them, they won't bother us," Cooper warned the team.

The team reached to a pond where they extracted for boil later and also saw of herd of herbivores appeared similar to Stegosaurus settling down on the other side of the river. "Those look pricklier than Stegosaurus," Linning made a comment on those herbivores' spikiness. "Those are Kentrosaurus, Stegosaurus' cousin, got its name 'prickly lizard' for having more spikes in the tail and on the shoulder," Horner informed the group. "Can they fend off bigger carnivores like their cousins?" asked Haggard. "Of course they can but Stegosaurus is stronger," Horner answered. "Having a Stegosaurus on our side can be an asset for us, let's find and steal an egg," Haggard spoke due to his impression of the Stegosaurus.

The group found a herd of Stegosaurus built a nesting colony not far from the river and were hiding in the foliage. "Stegosaurus are slow and grabbing an egg must be done fast. If it goes smoothly, they won't notice a missing egg," Horner told the team knowing that Stegosaurus was not smart and stealing an egg was risky. Linning chose to steal an egg and decided to have a pet dinosaur. Though he crept to one of the nests and took the egg, one of the Stegosaurus spotted him and began walking towards him. He paid attention to its spiky tail which was swung at him. The equipment expert crouched to dodge the attack and the team fled. The Stegosaurus gave up the chase and the group found Jack's neighborhood upon the exit of the forest.


	5. Jack's Neighborhood

Before the expedition exit the forest, they hid in the foliage and Cooper recognized the dinosaurs that overrun the neighborhood from his previous encounter, "Not them again." "Velociraptor, intelligent pack hunter with special sickle-shaped claw on its foot," Horner whispered. "I'm not scared of those damn raptors, let's slaughter them like we did before," Haggard spoke with courage. "Protect everyone in the team while we are at it," Cooper reminded his friend.

The expedition progressed throughout the neighborhood cautiously and the soldiers gunned down the raptors that attack them. Like in the Space Time Matter Incident, some of the raptors were black whereas most of them were orange with tiger stripes. Cooper swept multiple raptors with his shotgun like a broomstick while Haggard used his machinegun like a bug spray to the raptors. "Let's search the neighborhood for survivors and supplies," Cooper ordered the team. All the houses had broken windows indicating dinosaur intrusion and there were always devoured bodies of people and pets. They salvaged food supplies from refrigerators and pantries as well as pistol ammo and shotgun shells. The relentless raptors attacked the team inside the buildings as those intelligent predators jumped through the windows in ground floor.

Finally the expedition found Jack's house that contained no body and Viola read a note,

"Dearest Viola,

I'm alright as I know everything about the dinosaurs in this world and I can take care of myself. I'm done with my job as a father in bringing you up to this society and it was foolish of you to come to this world. The Velociraptor began attacking this neighborhood slaughtering any resident and pets due to the possibility that their preferred prey are small mammals. There's no way I can stay in this house with the raptors overrun the neighborhood and I should take the opportunity to explore this world. Please be careful in this world and I will be seeing you.

Dad".

Tears came out of Viola, "Father, I knew you are alive. We have to find him, boys." "He can be anywhere, let's rest here for a night and find him later, the old man can survive this, not to worry" Linning reassured her. "Where's your mom?" Cooper asked her. "My parents divorced and my mom never came see me again since she started dating another man. She had forgotten everything about us like we don't even exist," she spoke in an unhappy tone. "I'm sorry to hear that," the soldier offered empathy towards her.

The soldiers boarded up the window areas and locked the doors, as the expedition decided to rest in the house. They used the kitchen to make home-made dishes for dinner, as they hadn't had any of those in the wilds. The home-made dishes filled their bellies much quicker than cooked fishes or sandwiches. Viola fed Pat with vegetables and fresh fruit she found from the refrigerator. The team members took turns using the bathroom for shower and used both the washing machine and dryer to clean their clothes. The soldiers remained vigilant in case of any raptors attack and they fall asleep later on.

The next day after breakfast, the raptors attack. Cooper and Haggard got into positions on ground floor while Linning, Horner, and Viola holding Pat hid upstairs. Cooper fired his magnum killing a number of raptors without damaging the wooden boards, whereas Haggard fired his machinegun carefully. They repelled a huge pack of raptors and switched positions to fight. The last raptor that the soldiers remembered from their previous experience was green with red stripes like a snake took one headshot from Cooper's magnum to kill. "All clear, let's move out!" he shouted as the expedition hurried out of the house when there were no more raptors coming.


	6. Abandoned Laboratory

The expedition retreated to an abandoned laboratory near the neighborhood and locked the doors to prevent raptors from following them. They found a devoured corpse of a man with purple substance in his face. "Oh gross," Viola spoke in disgust. "What kind of dinosaur would attack with such fluid?" Haggard asked Horner. Squealing was heard and the team faced a two-crested grey dinosaur with the height similar to an average person. "Dilophosaurus, carnivore got the name 'double crest lizard' for having a pair of crests on its head. You got to be kidding me," Horner spoke as the Dilophosaurus roared and extended its red, yellow, and orange frill simultaneously. "Everyone duck!" Cooper shouted as the team crouched to dodge a purple projectile came out from the dinosaur's mouth. "That's where the gross stuff is from," Viola was certain. "In _Jurassic Park_, Dilophosaurus display its frill to show aggression and spit venom that causes blindness and paralysis to its prey," Horner remembered from the movie. Cooper blasted the dinosaur in the head with his shotgun and reminded the team, "Don't step on the puddle that the Spitter left."

The expedition investigated the building that was like a maze with large containers of unknown liquid and rooms with super computers. Horner took a guess that the building was a genetics lab as the equipment was based on physiology and biology. Every room they entered was occupied by either Dilophosaurus or Velociraptor especially the green ones with red stripes feeding on corpses of personnel and the soldiers gunned down both species they came across. Some of the rooms had cages indicating there were animals used as test subjects. In one area, both carnivore species attacked the team at the same time. "What an alliance of the two species," commented Horner. Cooper could hit several raptors and a Dilophosaurus with his shotgun whereas Haggard took out the Dilophosaurus first before they attack in a distance with venomous spit then sprayed the raptors using his machinegun.

Dinosaurs were not the only problem as some of the equipment remained running. In two areas, a laser beam activated every two minutes and Linning had to operate control panels to shut them off. Viola placed Pat into her knapsack when the team had to climb the ladder from ground floor up to the second floor avoiding hot steam that leak every two minutes. Upon reaching the main laboratory, the soldiers had to take on a huge pack of Dilophosaurus. Cooper could blast a group of those venom-spitting dinosaurs whereas Haggard fired his machinegun relentlessly and dodging the venom simultaneously. With the Dilophosaurus pack defeated, they read a paper, "Will Genetics was founded in 2150 by a geneticist Dr. James Lothar with the purpose to enhance the well-being of every living creature with genetics. The first project is to develop a serum that double animals' lifespan, speeding up their growth, and giving them immunity to diseases. We used rats as test subjects and we are complying with ethics board. This project becomes a success at the same day this facility is brought to the dinosaur world suddenly. None of us know what caused this disaster to happen and we are no match to the dinosaurs". They also found another note that Viola read,

"Dearest Viola,

I investigated this abandoned laboratory before you come here. With ammunition is scarce, I took samples of the serum so I can raise a dinosaur that will protect me in this world. I advise you to do the same in order to survive in this world.

Dad"

"Let's take some of the serum and raise dinosaurs for protection," spoke Linning as he took the formula and bottles of the serum. "It's going to be alright, don't be scared," Viola mollified Pat as she injected the baby dinosaur with the serum using a syringe from her med pack. She later cleaned the needle for disinfection so that the syringe can be used on other dinosaurs. The team traveled to the canteen of the building where they had their meal and slept in their sleeping bags. Next day after breakfast, Viola noticed Pat grew bigger than before. They got out of the structure via the emergency exit and entered into a rainforest-like area.


	7. Savage Lands

The expedition traveled a quarter of the wet jungle-like area and smelled something like rotten meat. They found a carcass of a dinosaur that they recognized along with a nest of one egg. "A Triceratops carcass," Viola spoke as she was about to examine the devoured body and placed Pat into her knapsack. "It's those little guys again," Haggard said as he rushed out to kick another pack of Compsognathus while Cooper quickly took the egg. Like previous time, the Compies scurried after some of them were kicked. "Not to mention that Compies are scavengers too," Horner added. "One of its horns is broken, what could have broken it?" Viola raised a question. "This individual must have wondered off from its herd and the attacker must be Tyrannosaurus Rex that grabbed hold of the Triceratops' horn. When it broke, the Trike must have stabbed the T-Rex. With the horned herbivore kept busy, another T-Rex broke its leg so that it could be finished," Horner found huge bite marks on the Triceratops' leg as he explained based on the facts of what had happened. "The blasted raptors are back! Cut them to shreds!" Haggard shouted as he opened fire at the pack of Velociraptor. Cooper swept the raptors with his shotgun as both men got into defensive position. They spotted a blue raptor that they remembered from the Space Time Matter incident summoning more raptors. "This one is mine!" Haggard relentlessly fired a barrage at the blue raptor's head killing it causing the summoned raptors to flee. "Look out!" Linning shouted as he spotted a horned carnivore standing as a tall an average human headed to the carcass and feasted on it. "Ceratosaurus, carnivore got the name 'horned lizard' for having a horn on its nose used for attracting a mate," Horner informed the team. "Let's move!" ordered Cooper as the team got away safely. "There's a vine, those carnivores can't reach us," Linning spoke as they saw a vine that they could climb to the branch of the tall tree. Viola placed her pet dinosaur into her knapsack before climbing the vine and the baby Apatosaurus remained in her bag all the time in the area.

"Did you hear that?" Linning asked as there was a cry. Within minutes, a flying reptile that Horner recognized came into sight, "Pteranodon, a toothless flying pterosaur, swoop down from great heights to attack its prey such as fish, lizards, and small mammals." "You want a piece of us? Then get some!" Haggard noticed its hostile behavior and shot it down quickly before it attacked.

"A mini T-Rex," Linning muttered as he saw a medium-sized carnivore resembled T-Rex. "That's an Albertosaurus, T-Rex's cousin," Horner corrected him. The expedition waited for the carnivore to leave so that they could climb down from the tree using the vine. When they came across another supply crate in half of the area, they obtained grappling hook devices and climbing gear. They climbed to the next tree and the soldiers shot down two Pteranodon that engaged the team. The expedition used the devices to climb down from the branch of the tall tree. After shooting down another two Pteranodon, they reached their nest built on one of the branches. "Perhaps one of those winged terrors can be my flying stead," Haggard muttered as he took one of their eggs.

After they climbed down using the vine, the expedition confronted a pack of carnivores appeared similar to raptors without the special sickle-shaped claws on their feet. "Herrerasaurus, one of the earliest carnivores in the Triassic period," Horner informed the team. "If they dare, light them up," Cooper told Haggard as both men prepared themselves. At the time the Herrerasaurus attacked, both men brought them down within minutes, "That's easy, they aren't so tough," Haggard commented.

Further on, they hid from a pack of carnivores that Horner recognized based on having longer necks. "Coelophysis, got the name 'hollow form' from having hollow bones giving it lighter weight and can run very fast," Horner whispered as the expedition avoided being noticed by those carnivores. In the branches of tall trees, the Pteranodon never stopped bothering the expedition and the soldiers had to shoot them down until everyone made it out of the area. On the exit, everybody camped to rest and Pat ate some of the nearby vegetation. The next day, Pat grew even bigger than before and Viola noticed the effect of the serum. Therefore the juvenile Apatosaurus did not need to be carried.


	8. Green Mountains

The expedition began a long hike along the mountainous regions where they were plenty of vegetation such as cycads and horsetail plants making it a home to rugged, hardy dinosaurs. Within a distance, they saw a herd of hard-headed dinosaurs having the height similar to an average human. "Pachycephalosaurus, head-butting herbivore got the name 'thick-headed lizard' for its distinctive dome skull that can be lowered to form a sturdy battering ram," Horner recognized the species. As they got nearer to their territory, the Pachycephalosaurus began running towards the team. "They are heading towards us," Viola spoke as the soldiers prepared themselves to fight. "Never thought those herbivores are that aggressive, show these Bone Heads what we got," Haggard said as he opened fire at those hard-headed dinosaurs. The Pachycephalosaurus ignored the juvenile Apatosaurus and lowered their heads towards the humans. His machinegun proved effective against the Pachycephalosaurus as the hard-bony dome absorbed one bullet while the other bullet hit its neck killing it. Cooper fired his shotgun at one of those herbivores; however the hard-bony dome of the Pachycephalosaurus absorbed the buck-shot allowing the other to ram him. "Sarge!" Haggard shouted as he witnessed the ramming on his friend and then killed that Pachycephalosaurus by shooting in the stomach. The Kevlar bullet-proof vest that Cooper was wearing reduced the amount of impact by a third. Cooper in his supine position took out his magnum and shot one of those aggressive herbivores in the belly killing it. "Aim for their bellies, those are their weakness," the sergeant told his friend. Haggard covered Viola and Linning as they helped him up.

The team got their injured member to safety and Viola began checking on him. "At least the body armor absorbed a number damage and it didn't hurt much, I'm fine," Cooper reassured her. He got up and resumed the hike on the mountains. On the second fifth of the region, they came across a boulder that appeared breakable. They notice another herd of Pachycephalosaurus at a distance. "I'll draw those Bone Heads' attention and get them to do some rock smashing," Linning spoke in a risk-taking mode. "Are you crazy?" Viola asked. "David," Cooper said but it was too late, "Let's find cover," as the soldier led the rest of the team to hide on the bushes. Linning led those aggressive herbivores and dodged their ramming attack. BAM! The herd of Pachycephalosaurus destroyed the breakable rock with their abilities to crush enemies. "That is unbelievable! I never thought these Bone Heads can be that strong" Haggard commented. "Pachycephalosaurus can only counter small carnivores but can be overwhelmed by raptors and larger predators," Horner informed the expedition. Cooper threw a flash bang to prevent the Pachycephalosaurus from chasing them and everyone fled. They spent three days raising Pat with Horner's help of dinosaur training during the hike so that she could protect them when she reached adult size. She consumed more vegetation when she was growing up.

When the Pachycephalosaurus dared to attack, Pat reared up on her hinds scaring those herbivores away and everyone maintained their distance to avoid being crushed accidentally, "See, they aren't so tough," Haggard muttered. "Pachys never quarrel with any other herbivore regardless of the size," Horner stated the fact. When they came across a river that led to a waterfall, the dinosaur drank from the river and the humans extracted the water for boil. "It's those cute dinosaurs again," Viola spotted another herd of Homalocephale built a nesting colony along with the Pachycephalosaurus on the other side of the river. "Homalocephale can use their aggressive cousins for defense and the Pachys won't let us near them without a fight," Horner warned the rest of the expedition. "Another dominance display?" Viola asked as the expedition watched two Pachycephalosaurus faced each other. "Precisely," Horner answered as they roared then ram each other until one of them was knocked down and walked away. When camping, Pat slept not far from her adoptive mother's location.

The next day after breakfast, the expedition came across another breakable boulder in four fifth of the region. The team stood back when dinosaur ally reared up on her hinds and destroyed the boulder pounding it. Another herd of Pachycephalosaurus attacked, Pat swept them with her long tail causing them to retreat, "It's a good start for a Brontosaurus on our side, as she can handle carnivores of all size," Cooper commented. Finally they returned to ground level after a long hike.


	9. Hatchery

There was another man-made building not far from the river flowing from the waterfall near a nesting colony of three-horned herbivores. "Those got to be Triceratops," Haggard spoke with certainty. "Correct, they can fend off any predator as a herd. When traveling, the adults form a circle protecting their young from carnivores. There's also a herd of Torosaurus." "They make better parents than those duckbills," Haggard commented. "We better stay out of their way, we don't want any quarrels with those horned dinosaurs," Cooper ordered.

"Another building, we should check it out," Linning spotted the building. "Wait here," Viola told Pat. Upon entering the building, a pack of Velociraptor was there. "I'm growing tired at this," Haggard spoke as he opened fired at the "snake" raptors and Cooper also felt the same way when firing his shotgun at them. The team took the stairs and the soldiers took out every raptor on their way. "Sarge, Haggard, over there!" Viola pointed to the blue raptor on the entrance summoning more "snake" raptors. Haggard instantly fired his machinegun at the blue raptor killing it and caused the summoned raptors to retreat, "They better be gone for good" he spoke in an irritated tone.

In the corridors, the expedition heard chirping in the small passageways. "Compies in the building," Cooper said as a pack of Compsognathus came out. Cooper kicked some of them scaring them away. In one of the rooms, they read a paper, "On 2150, we carried out a project to clone dinosaurs from other time periods in the Cretaceous period. We hired fossil hunting teams to dig up fossils and ambers that the geneticists extracted DNA from those sources. With the DNA reached 100%, we had them stored to this hatchery that makes the dinosaur embryos which are implanted into emu and ostrich eggs. The hatchery also served as a nursery for those hatchlings that will be released into the wilds when they reached adult stage. The hatchery immunization system was installed so that the dinosaurs are immunized with the serum from Will Genetics to prevent the species from catching diseases. The serum also sped up the dinosaurs' growth in the hatchery." Linning checked on a control panel and the screen showed a list of dinosaur species: Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Archaeopteryx, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Ceratosaurus, Coelophysis, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Kentrosaurus, Plateosaurus, Stegosaurus. The expedition went to a huge hall full of incubators used to hatch the dinosaurs and the empty ones were used. Haggard named his male Pteranodon, Terry; Cooper gave the name Tory to his male Triceratops; and Linning got his own male Stegosaurus that he named Plato. In five days, Horner helped out with the dinosaur training and at the same time Linning used whatever supply he salvaged to make saddles. The imprinted dinosaur learned to obey their masters and Viola injected them with the serum.

When the expedition and their steads reached a huge area, they heard huge footsteps. A large carnivore with bull horns appeared and headed towards them. "Carnotaurus, large carnivore that got the name 'meat-eating bull' from having a pair of horny crests on its head," Horner informed his teammates. Plato walked towards the carnivore and swung his spiky tail injuring it. "It's cloaking, where is it now?" asked Haggard. "In the novel _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_, Carnotaurus has the ability to change colors like a chameleon," Horner commented on the Carnotaurus' cloaking. The wild dinosaur revealed itself on the side of Plato and the Stegosaurus swung his spiky tail killing it by striking its head. "David, your Stegosaurus cannot protect you from raptors unfortunately, nevertheless it can take on other carnivore species," Horner told Linning as he knew that the intelligent raptors could take down slow, stupid herbivores.

When they got out, they saw Pat was rearing on her hind legs engaging a blue and white large carnivore that stood just as tall as a giraffe. "Allosaurus, a monstrous carnivore got its name 'odd lizard' for having light-weight vertebrae that gives it amazing agility. It can hunt herbivores and small carnivores in packs," Horner recognized the attacker. The Allosaurus turned towards the expedition considering the humans as easier prey and Pat hurried to protect them. Plato walked towards it and swung his spiky tail countering it. Haggard rode Terry and fired several rounds of his machinegun on its head. "Headshots won't hurt it!" he said as there was no effect. "Try shooting its stomach!" Cooper shouted. When Haggard shot its stomach, the bullets caused it to turn to the side, "It works!" Pat crushed the Allosaurus killing it with its front legs.


	10. Fort

The expedition and their dinosaurs traveled to a fort. "Hello! Is there anybody in there?" shouted Viola. "Rex, open the gates!" someone shouted. Behind the gates were an old man and a green Tyrannosaurus Rex with brown stripes on the back. "Rex is with me!" the old man reassured everyone. "Father!" Viola recognized him. "Viola, my goodness, you're alive!" Jack spoke in an overjoyed tone. The father and daughter hugged in the reunion, "I'm so glad to see you." "I'm so glad to see you too," Jack said and the after the moment, everyone entered the fort. Viola introduced the members of the expedition and their dinosaur pals to her father. Jack allowed the members to call him by his first name. "We came here to rescue you, Jack," Cooper told Jack. "I appreciate everyone for going through all the dangers in this world to find me. But I don't need any rescue and I think it's time for you to go home," Viola's father spoke in determination. "Why?" she asked. "There is no place for the dinosaur master in our original time," the old man knew that raising the T-Rex was costly and he did not want to endanger the public. "How can you tame a T-Rex?" asked Horner. "When I was running away from a Spinosaurus, I led it to a T-Rex nest. The female T-Rex engaged the brute when I was stealing an egg from the nest. I witnessed the Spinosaurus killed the T-Rex in a death duel then I managed to escape. I hatched the egg and raised Rex as my own child. He ate any dinosaur that posed a threat to us and also scavenged on carcasses. I will take Rex one day to avenge its mother killing the brute once and for all," Jack answered. Cooper remembered the female T-Rex he and his squad face before during the Space Time Matter incident when he was listening. "What's a Spino…?" asked Haggard. "Spinosaurus is a large, atrocious carnivore with a sail on its back to help it survive in heat waves," the dinosaur master informed the expedition, "I left the device components and the formula of the Space Time Matter in the basement of my house when I was escaping from the raptors. I need some of you to retrieve it." "Haggard and I will retrieve them for you," Cooper volunteered. Haggard saddled up on Terry and Cooper mounted Tory then headed back to the neighborhood.


	11. Return to Jack's Neighborhood

When both soldiers took their steads returning to the neighborhood, it appeared silent and empty. "It's a good thing that those blasted raptors are not here anymore!" shouted Haggard who felt relieved. They returned to the house and dismounted to enter. They searched the basement and found the formulas and the device components that could be used. They placed papers into their knapsacks and load the components into Tory.

After both men mounted, they faced a pack of carnivores that were not new. "A pack of Allosaurus, they must be fearsome enough to scare the raptors away from their own territory," Cooper recognized them and made an assumption. Terry took off and Tory charged shoving the carnivores dealing a great deal of damage. Haggard fired his machinegun from the air at the belly of an Allosaurus while the Triceratops never stopped running around. The herbivore charged and swiped the carnivores until they fall. "My Triceratops makes a great soldier," Cooper commented on how powerful his stead was. "My Pteranodon is like my own plane!" Haggard shouted from the air.

The remaining Allosaurus attempted to retreat but something burst out of a house killing it. It turned out to be a wild brown female Tyrannosaurus Rex that grabbed hold of the Allosaurus neck. The wild carnivore turned to Cooper and Tory which charged towards her. The T-Rex grabbed hold of the Triceratops' horn and Cooper fired his shotgun at her. Haggard carefully fired his machinegun at the Tyrannosaurus forcing her to let go without giving Tory a friendly fire. The Triceratops ran around then turned to face its opponent. Both dinosaurs ran towards each other, "SARGE!" Haggard shouted as the T-Rex grabbed Cooper who was pounding her face with his fist while the carnivore was turning around. Tory ran around and swiped her forcing the wild dinosaur to let go. "Thanks Tory," Cooper said to his Triceratops. The predator turned to Tory and he impaled his horns into the Tyrannosaurus' chest killing it then threw the body down. Cooper managed to mount despite the T-Rex bite had penetrated the Kevlar vest.

Cooper and Haggard were almost back to the fort. Haggard spotted a wild male T-Rex catching up to Cooper and Tory, "Damn it! She called her mate." Tory noticed the carnivore then swiped him with his horns when he caught up. "Help's on the way," Cooper spoke to Tory as he heard gunfire. It was Jack on Rex's back firing his 50 caliber sniper rifle that he salvaged from a supply crate. Tory immediately turned right while the dinosaur master and his stead kept the wild T-Rex busy. "We'll hold him off, get back to the fort," Jack shouted to the soldiers as they returned to the fort. "Show him a tail whip," Jack ordered as Rex turned his to body to slam his opponent with his tail, "Give him a head-butt" and Rex rammed the enemy T-Rex causing him to scurry. "You taught your T-Rex cool moves," Horner commented as he would not believe his eyes. "Let's go back," Jack told Rex.


	12. Return to Green Mountains

Viola gave Cooper medical treatment to his wounds. Linning and Jack built the gate device together and operated it. However, it did not function. "This thing uses a more powerful uranium battery. During the storm, there can be something from the future brought to the mountainous region," Jack said. "I'll go check the mountains myself," Haggard spoke with determination and mounted into Terry then took off to the skies.

When reaching the mountainous region, Haggard spotted a flock of wild Pteranodon heading towards them. "Show those flyboys what you have," he spoke to his flying stead. Terry flew up and swooped at one of them knocking it down. The others chased the duo and Haggard fired his machinegun with his right hand while holding on the handle bar of the saddle with his left hand. "Use the clouds," Haggard ordered as the clouds would provide cover for them. Terry turned around while flying up to grab an opportunity to swoop at another wild one from the clouds. When his flying stead hit the wild pterosaur, Haggard shot down another. "Look out!" he shouted as a wild Pteranodon flew up to face them and Haggard instantly took it out. Terry spotted an opponent from below then swooped to take it down. Haggard's flying stead dodged the swooping attack from a wild Pteranodon by diving down. However, his opponent turned flying towards them. Terry flew up then swooped to knock it off from the air. The last wild Pteranodon flew up attempting to swoop to take them down and Haggard shot it down, so that they could make it to the mountains smoothly.

"There it is, Terry," Haggard spoke as he spotted a crashed craft that lied in the lair of the slow, formidable dinosaur. They landed and he checked, "It's like an unmanned drone, where and when did it come from?" he thought. He unplugged the uranium battery and placed it into his knapsack. Haggard considered the dinosaur was slower than the stegosaurs because of its club tail and took the opportunity to steal an egg quickly, and then he mounted on Terry then returned to the fort. "I got the battery like you asked and I also got an egg of the tough Club Tail," Haggard told Jack handing the battery. "Ankylosaurus, armored herbivore with a club-tail used as a weapon against predators," Jack informed.


	13. Return to Savage Lands

Before testing the device, Rex groaned and Jack asked, "Are you hungry?" The T-Rex nodded and Jack decided to take him out on a hunt preparing his 50 caliber rifle. "Guys, Rex need some food, we'll be back," the dinosaur master told the expedition. "Dad, let me come with you," Viola said but her father turned her down due to the upcoming danger. Horner made an artificial nest to hatch the Ankylosaurus that he named Anky to train it.

Jack ordered Rex to go to the rainforest-like area where the expedition had explored. In the wooded area, it was empty as if something had driven the inhabitants out. The thing burst out of the trees from their side at a distance and roared angrily as it was on a rampage. Jack recognized it as the Spinosaurus that killed Rex's mother. Rex turned to faced it and Jack order, "Give it a tail-whip, you don't have to play nice with that mean-looking sucker." The T-Rex turned its body and gave the atrocious dinosaur a whack with the tail. Jack fired his rifle to catch the brute's attention and it relentlessly lunged at him. Rex dodged the attack by ducking and lunged at the enemy biting its neck causing it to cry out in pain. Horner shot the Spinosaurus' hands countering its attacking preventing it from clawing Rex to break free. Rex wrestled the Spinosaurus to the ground killing it finally and he avenged his mother.

Rex dragged the body of the killer back to the fort and began feasting on it. "That was unbelievable!" Horner was surprised with the kill Rex made. Jack tested the device that was turned on but malfunction. "We'll fix it," Linning spoke in determination.


	14. Fort Defense

Five days later, Anky grew up and Cooper recovered, whereas Jack and Linning were nearly done with the device. They heard huge footsteps that grew louder when coming close. Horner checked and recognized the source, "Giganotosaurus, the world's largest carnivore, bigger than T-Rex." "Proceed with extreme caution!" Cooper reminded Haggard as both soldiers kept the gigantic dinosaur at bay while Horner went to cover. "No way we can open the portal while that giant is around," muttered Linning as he knew that the wild dinosaur could destroy the device or could cause havoc in their original time. Haggard fired his machinegun at the Giganotosaurus drawing its attention and he dodged its lunge. Cooper fired his RPG-7 which could hurt that gigantic dinosaur but it took time for him to load after one shot. When Haggard had to reload, he opened the cover then loaded the new ammo belt that was to be locked. He continued to make heavy use of his machinegun while dodging the attacks of the Giganotosaurus. When Cooper used up all the rockets for his RPG, he switched to his magnum that he made heavy use on the carnivore. When the soldiers reload, it gave the wild dinosaur opportunity to ram the gate. The soldiers continued draw its attention by firing at it. One soldier could pick up ammo from the supply crates while the other continued fighting it. At that time, Horner positioned the expedition's dinosaur allies to trap the gigantic dinosaur if it broke in. Cooper came up with an idea to throw hand grenades into the mouth of the Giganotosaurus when it lunged to attack. "How can we kill this beast? Its size made it tough," Haggard spoke as he grew tired. "We have to hold on for the sake of the team," Cooper said as the expedition would be at risk and continued to fight. When the soldiers used up all the ammo, Linning and Jack finished building the device. The Giganotosaurus broke through by smashing the gate. Anky swung his club tail inflicting significant damage into the wild dinosaur's leg and then a bone crack with the second blow. Rex rammed its opponent causing it to loose balance and Anky landed a fatal blow at the Giganotosaurus' face while Rex ripped its throat. The combined forces of men and dinosaurs defeated the Giganotosaurus once and for all.


	15. Epilogue

Jack opened the portal for the expedition to return to their original time. It had not been easy for Linning, Cooper, and Haggard to say farewell their dinosaurs due to the bonds they had built due to imprinting. Three men considered that the upkeep for the dinosaurs were very costly and decided to give Terry, Tory, and Spike to Jack. Despite Haggard was not fond of dinosaurs, he and Terry did form an efficient partnership that he would not forget. He gave his Pteranodon a pat on the shoulder while Cooper patted his Triceratops on its face. Lastly, Linning placed his hand on his Stegosaurus' head. The three men entered the portal returning home whereas Viola chose to remain with her father. Jack switched the portal as the father, daughter, and their dinosaurs entered into another world called Dinotopia where humans and dinosaurs coexist. Jack and Viola settled on that world while she became a vet to the dinosaurs. She was eventually married and had children. This is the end of the expedition's adventure and Jack finally found a suitable place for him to call home.


	16. Dino Files

Albertosaurus

Length: 10 meters (33 feet)

Weight: 3 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Canada (Alberta)

This Canadian carnivore was a member of the tyrannosaur family and was the size of a basketball hoop. It stalked the Canadian plains in packs before T-Rex's arrival.

* * *

Allosaurus

Length: 11 meters (35 feet)

Weight: 3.5 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Tanzania, United States (Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This monstrous carnivore got its name for having light-weight vertebrae that gave it agility. It could open its mouth and close with huge jaw muscles. It hunted herbivores and small carnivores especially in packs.

* * *

Ankylosaurus

Length: 11 meters (36 feet)

Weight: 7 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana), Canada (Alberta)

This armored herbivore had thick bony plating with spikes on the back and on the side for protection. Its club tail could be used as a powerful weapon against predators.

* * *

Apatosaurus

Length: 27 meters (90 feet)

Weight: 30 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Oklahoma, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This enormous herbivore was also called Brontosaurus and had a long whiplash tail used as a weapon against predators.

* * *

Archaeopteryx

Length: 50 cm (20 inches)

Weight: 1 kg

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Germany

Archaeopteryx was the first known bird that fed on insects. Its dinosaur traces consisted of teeth in its mouth and three fingers on its wings. Its feathers were not for flight but for gliding.

* * *

Baryonyx

Length: 12 meters (37 feet)

Weight: 3 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Early Cretaceous

Found: England

This carnivore got its name for having a heavy claw on each hand used to spear fish out of the water. Its diet not only limited to fish, it was also a hunter.

* * *

Brachiosaurus

Length: 24 meters (80 feet)

Weight: 50 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Colorado), Portugal, Algeria, Tanzania

This gigantic herbivore was the world's tallest dinosaur in the planet and could use its great heights to reach leaves of tall trees. It got its name for having front legs longer than its back legs.

* * *

Camarasaurus

Length: 20 meters (60 feet)

Weight: 25 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Oklahoma, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This herbivore was the smallest sauropod with a shorter neck and tail. Its teeth like chisels were used to mash up the toughest plant material.

* * *

Carnotaurus

Length: 8 meters (26 feet)

Weight: 2.5 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Argentina

This carnivore got its name for having a pair of horny crests on its head. Its skin appeared to be bumpy especially with small spikes on its back.

* * *

Ceratosaurus

Length: 9 meters (31 feet)

Weight: 1 ton

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Tanzania, United States (Oklahoma, Utah, Colorado)

This carnivore got its name for having a blade-like horn on its nose used for attracting a mate. It could run with tremendous speed.

* * *

Coelophysis

Length: 2 meters (7 feet)

Weight: 50 kilograms

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Triassic

Found: United States (Arizona, New Mexico)

This carnivore got its name for having hollow bones that gave it agility. It lived in packs and resorted to cannibalizing its offspring when no other food was available.

* * *

Compsognathus

Length: 80 cm (32 inches)

Weight: 3 kilograms

Popularity: 1 star

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Germany, France

The Compy was the world's smallest dinosaur and lived in packs. It preyed on lizards, insects, and small mammals.

* * *

Corythosaurus

Length: 9 meters (30 feet)

Weight: 4 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana), Canada (Alberta)

This friendly North American herbivore got its name for having a helmet crest on its head that could make weird sounds. Females had smaller crests than males.

* * *

Dilophosaurus

Length: 3 meters (10 feet)

Weight: 1 ton

Popularity: 2 stars

Periods: Early Jurassic

Found: United States (Arizona)

This agile carnivore got its name for having a pair of crests on its head. It was happy as a scavenger and a hunter with powerful limbs.

* * *

Diplodocus

Length: 30 meters (100 feet)

Weight: 25 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This enormous herbivore was one of the longest dinosaurs in the world with a longer neck. Its long whiplash tail was used as a weapon against predators.

* * *

Dryosaurus

Length: 4 meters (14 feet)

Weight: 91 kilograms

Popularity: 1 star

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Romania, Tanzania, United States (Wyoming, Utah, Colorado)

This agile, diminutive herbivore lived in woodlands and fed on the foliage there. It used its hands to grasp vegetation and chew them with its beak. It lived in herds to guarantee an alarm signal of nearby predators.

* * *

Gallimimus

Length: 8 meters (26 feet)

Weight: 440 kilograms

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Mongolia

This toothless, ostrich-like omnivore fed on insects and plants. It relied on speed and numbers in the herd against predators.

* * *

Giganotosaurus

Length: 13 meters (43 feet)

Weight: 8 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Argentina

This gigantic South American dinosaur was the world's largest carnivore bigger than T-Rex. It could eat most prey within a single bite.

* * *

Herrerasaurus

Length: 3 meters (9 feet)

Weight: 220 kilograms

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Triassic

Found: Argentina

This agile carnivore was one of the earliest dinosaurs. It was named after Victorino Herrera who discovered its fossils.

* * *

Homalocephale

Length: 3 meters (10 feet)

Weight: 85 kilograms

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Mongolia

This small herbivore got its name for having a flat top head which was too brittle for head-butting. Males had head-shoving contests for mates instead.

* * *

Iguanodon

Length: 9 meters (30 feet)

Weight: 6 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Early Cretaceous

Found: Mongolia, Tunisia, United States (South Dakota), Romania, Germany, France, Belgium, Spain, Portugal, and England.

This herbivore got its name for having teeth similar to iguanas. It had a versatile hand with three middle fingers for walking on, a small finger for grasping vegetation, and a spiky thumb for defense against predators.

* * *

Kentrosaurus

Length: 5 meters (17 feet)

Weight: 3 tons

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: Tanzania

This stegosaur got its name for having spikes on its shoulder, back of its abdomen, and tail used for defense against predators. It lived in herds and feed on low-lying vegetation.

* * *

Maiasaura

Length: 9 meters (30 feet)

Weight: 4 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana)

This duck-billed herbivore got its name for its behavior of taking good care of its young. The mother tended the young while the father looked for food.

* * *

Ouranosaurus

Length: 8 meters (27 feet)

Weight: 5 tons

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Early Cretaceous

Found: Niger

This duck-billed African herbivore belonged to the iguanodont family. Its colorful sail on its back helped it survive during heat waves.

* * *

Oviraptor

Length: 1 meter (4 feet)

Weight: 35 kilograms

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Mongolia

This omnivore was in fact a protective guardian of its own nest and would attack predators with jump kicks, claws, and sharp beak. It fed on plants, insects, small mammals, and lizards.

* * *

Pachycephalosaurus

Length: 5 meters (18 feet)

Weight: 1 ton

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota)

This aggressive, head-butting herbivore got its name for having a hard, bony dome skull that can be lowered to create a sturdy battering ram. The other features consisted wart-like knobs on the rim and back of its head as well as small spikes along its snout. It lived in herds and rammed small carnivores for defense. Rival males had head-butting contests for a mate.

* * *

Pachyrhinosaurus

Length: 7 meters (23 feet)

Weight: 4 tons

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Canada (Alberta)

This herbivore got its name for having a thick bump on its nose used for head-butting. It also had a horn protruding from the center of its frill and spikes on the side of the frill used against predators.

* * *

Parasaurolophus

Length: 12 meters (40 feet)

Weight: 5 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Utah, New Mexico), Canada (Alberta)

This gentle herbivore had a tube-like crest on its head used for communication. Females had smaller crests than males.

* * *

Plateosaurus

Length: 10 meters (33 feet)

Weight: 4 tons

Popularity: 3 stars

Period: Late Triassic

Found: Germany, Switzerland, France

This herbivore is a prosauropod that could walk on two legs or four. Like a giraffe, it could rear up on its hind legs to reach leaves that other animals could not reach.

* * *

Pteranodon

Wingspan: 9 meters (30 feet)

Weight: 40 kilograms

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Kansas)

This toothless, flying pterosaur had a crest used to stabilize its flight. It swooped down from great height to attack its prey such as fish, lizards, and small mammals.

* * *

Spinosaurus

Length: 18 meters (60 feet)

Weight: 16 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Early Cretaceous

Found: Niger, Egypt

This terrifying, atrocious African dinosaur was one of the largest carnivores. It had a sail on its back to heat up and cool down.

* * *

Stegosaurus

Length: 8 meters (25 feet)

Weight: 5 tons

Popularity: 4 stars

Period: Late Jurassic

Found: United States (Oklahoma, Utah, Wyoming, Colorado)

This famous herbivore had two rows of diamond-shaped plates on its back used as solar panels to regulate its body temperature. It had four long spikes at the end of its tail used as a weapon against predators. It could rear up on its hind legs to reach leaves from trees.

* * *

Styracosaurus

Length: 5 meters (16 feet)

Weight: 3 tons

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana), Canada (Alberta)

This horned herbivore got its name for having six long spikes on the side of the frill. Its beak and densely packed teeth were used to chew vegetation into a pulp. Its long nasal horn was used as a weapon similar to modern rhinoceros.

* * *

Torosaurus

Length: 8 meters (26 feet)

Weight: 9 tons

Popularity: 2 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, Utah, New Mexico, Texas)

This horned herbivore had the largest skull of any animal that walked the Earth. Its rectangular frill was used to provide additional armor when attacked.

* * *

Triceratops

Length: 10 meters (33 feet)

Weight: 8 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: United States (Montana, South Dakota, Wyoming, Colorado), Canada (Alberta, Saskatchewan)

This large herbivore was the world's famous ceratopsian and was protective of its herd. Its three horns and a bony frill made it a dangerous enemy.

* * *

Tyrannosaurus Rex

Length: 12 meters (40 feet)

Weight: 7 tons

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: China, Mongolia, United States (Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Texas), Canada (Alberta and Saskatchewan)

The T-Rex was one of the world's largest carnivores and was an efficient killer with powerful jaws filled with saw-edged teeth strong enough to crush bone.

* * *

Velociraptor

Length: 2 meters (6.6 feet)

Weight: 15 kilograms

Popularity: 5 stars

Period: Late Cretaceous

Found: Mongolia

This agile and intelligent predator hunted in packs. It was equipped with razor-sharp teeth and a special sickle-shaped claw on each foot used for slashing.


End file.
